Dragon Wars
by Glue Project
Summary: KaibaCorp's newest virtual game has effectively snared the interest of everyone's favorite puppy, Jounouchi! In this virtual world, you can choose to have any name other than your own, and meet people you never thought you would. SetoJou eventually CH7!
1. Once Walking

Title: Dragon Wars  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: PG-13, at most, I believe. And only for swearing, if at all.  
Pairings: SetoJou, SableKhaki, MokubaHitomi (maybe)  
OC: Sable, Khaki, Riot, Malign, Blitz (all 'OC-ish'. You'll figure it out.) Hitomi (also called Harlequin).  
Spoilers: None what so ever.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, and never will. However, I _do_ own the character Hitomi, the idea for Dragon Wars (game and plot), and the laptop I'm typing at, slow thing that it is.  
Summary: Kaiba Corps. newest virtual game has effectively snared the interest of everyone's favorite puppy, Jounouchi! In this virtual world, you can choose to have any name other than your own, and meet people you never thought you would. ...But what happens when a princess of old decides to end her self-inflicted exile in the Shadow Realm to play with the dragons she can direct? And what happens when the game gets a mind of its own? Hang on, it'll be a bumpy ride.  
  
Notes:  
_italics_  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
After this chapter, all the rather important details will be written for you here. I myself have them written on a notecard... (sweatdrop)  


* * *

Jou wondered why he was here, in this lush virtual atmosphere, searching for an elusive dragon that no one had been able to pin yet.  
  
He did, however, know what led him too this game--the flashy posters all over town that said 'Dragon Wars' along with all the dragons from Duel Monsters present, including the Blue and Red Eyes.  
  
He realized now what a sucker for advertising he was. Just because something claims to have your favorite dragon in it does not mean that it is actually _fun_. That was because he couldn't find the Red Eyes anywhere. No one in the game could say that they'd seen even a glimpse of its black-hided tail.  
  
But back to the actual game itself...The point of the game was to find a dragon, get that dragon to 'bind' with you (or in other words be loyal) and enter the tournament in order to see who was the strongest. It wasn't only a test of strength, but also of loyalty. All of the different dragons had a different personality, each separate from one another. The actual 'dragon mages' had more to do in this game than those in the normal RPGs of this sort. They actually fought alongside the dragons in one form or another.  
  
There were three different classes of mages as well, all named after animals. One was a dog, their power concentrating on the bond shared between the mage and dragon. Another was the cat, their agility and defense powers playing key. The rabbit class consisted of healers. There was a rumor that there were even more classes as well, or that a particular mages form would change as his power did as well. The class could make or break a bond between mage and dragon.  
  
Then came another nifty feature--the magic form that their power was represented in. Of course, these were split up into colors, red being fire, blue being cold, yellow was energy, purple being psychic powers, and green being gas. These also affected the mage-dragon pairing.  
  
Ironically, what did Jounouchi choose to be? A yellow puppy.  
  
So, trampling through the forest to reach the next town, his pair of angular gold ears flickered back and forth. His ears stood up straighter than the other dog-class', more like the cat-class mages. They didn't droop, that which he was proud of. Most of the other mages also had a tail that shown beneath the long hem of their tunics. Jou however, did _not_ have a tail sandwiched between his green tunic and darker green breeches, a fact that his companion often made fun of.  
  
Jou's companion was a cat-class yellow, though he looked to be more on the side of brown. So in other words, his power was in agility, though it took the form in energy, same as Jou. He was slightly taller and thinner as well. However, he was friendly enough for conversation, even with the stabs at the others odd mage-appearance. He himself had the tan-brown tail to match his hair and ears, all flecked with strands of mahogany.  
  
The cat-mage snickered. "You're as regular as an alarm clock, you know that?"  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking, Sable. You're here everyday, just to catch up to me."  
  
Sable nonchalantly shrugged his blue-clad shoulders. "I find this relaxing, and the only time to get away." He paused a second. "What do you think of this place?"  
  
Jou made a 'pft'ing sound. "I think Kaiba has a _lot_ of time on his hands to make a game like this." There was a wry note to his voice.  
  
Sable blinked, surprised by the odd answer. He turned his head to the side. "What do you mean? Sounds like that's a bad thing."  
  
Jou shrugged and continued on his way. "He's...not that pleasant at school."  
  
"You go to school with him?"  
  
Jou gave a swift, barking laugh. "Yeah, I go to the same school as him. Don't even know why he even bothers to show up. All he does is take tests and type on his laptop." He paused to think. "And, make insulting comments to all those around him." He continued, not noticing the disbelieving look that crossed Sables face. "Okay, he's nice and pleasant to his brother and all, but that's it." He snorted. "He's too busy running his company to notice the scores of fangirls that trail him. I wonder if they'd still follow him if he was nice." He paused, eyebrow quirked. "Maybe not...it might be one reason they chase him."  
  
Sable blinked, evidently astonished. "Scores?"  
  
"Yeah, means twenty."  
  
Sable snorted. "I know what it means, m--" He swallowed back the rest of his sentence, as if for a second he had forgotten who he was talking too.  
  
Jou ignored it. He'd done it other times. In fact, both of them had.  
  
He sighed, and looked to his watch that displayed 'real world' time. It was quarter 'til midnight. "How long will it take to get to the next town, do you think? I should log out soon."  
  
Sable looked to his own watch, eyes wide. Their size calmed down as he thought about the question. "If we take it at a run, about...five minutes. Four if we plan to camp outside the city's gates."  
  
Jou nodded. "Whats the name of the town?"  
  
Sable smiled. "Cuidad del Gato. My home."  


* * *

  
Heh. Yup, that's it for this chappy. This one and Kinesics are on the high burners at this point in time. And next chapter, enter Mokuba, Malign, Riot, ...and...er...Khaki! How could I forget him? (laughs)  
  
Ja ne, minna!  
Glue (http:www.geocities.com/glueproject) 


	2. Twice Talking

Re-uploaded 10.15.04--thanks to mandapandabug who pointed out that chapter 3 was uploaded here instead. (sweatdrop)

Title: Dragon Wars  
Ner. I got rid of the rest of the 'formal' headings, since, until this is completely posted, wil be the only place that is will reside. Heh. This chapters kinda odd...but it does have Riot and Khaki in it. And RD. (glomps RD plushie) And a note, I know that I'm majorly playing with the aspects of the Blue Eyes, but you'll find out why later. I also figure that all the code for this game will be in capitals. Why? Err...I'm just basing it off HTML...  
Now to the notes, since I can't give you my handy little notecard.  
  
Disclaimer: ...okay. (looks at heading of page.) ...it reads Story : Dragon Wars...hmm... wonder what **Fan**fiction means...okay, so I **do** own Hitomi, Rogue Dragon, Loyal Dragon, the Plot, and the 'screen' names of all the characters. But that's different, ne?  
  
Notes:  
italics  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Dog--bond shared  
Cat--agility, defense  
Rabbit--healing  
Red-fire  
Blue-cold  
Yellow-energy  
Purple-psychic  
Green-gas  
  
---Last Time---  
  
He sighed, and looked to his watch that displayed 'real world' time. It was quarter 'til midnight. "How long will it take to get to the next town, do you think? I should log out soon."  
  
Sable looked to his own watch, eyes wide. Their size calmed down as he thought about the question. "If we take it at a run, about...five minutes. Four if we plan to camp outside the city's gates."  
  
Jou nodded. "Whats the name of the town?"  
  
Sable smiled. "Cuidad del Gato. My home."  
  
---  
  
Mokuba grinned as he hovered over Seto's laptop, watching with glee as his brother added the finishing touches to his mage-form.  
  
The characters name was 'Malign', and looked more like a fox than the dog-class it was supposed to be. The fluffy tail was a dark, deep blue, as were the sharp, whip-thin ears that jutted out from a mane of dark black hair that was bound in a braid far down his back. His clothing was all black, the dark blue embrodery declaring his rank as monitor. Though the character himself was physically younger than most of the other characters, his eyes sugested an intelligence that undermined the childish outterior and hinted at darkness.  
  
Seto wasn't happy about it, but he needed moderators in 'Dragon Wars'. Ones that would actually do their jobs and not abuse them. The human ones were better than their computer counterparts, though both were present in the game.  
  
Mokuba was bopping on his feet in anticipation. "Do I get a dragon too?"  
  
Seto pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand as he let the mouse gravitate towards the dragon-mage option. Changing it from 'NO' to 'YES', he turned to Mokuba seriously. "Not many of the moderators are mages as well, Mokuba. You can't play the entire time..." He paused as he saw Mokuba's gaze was locked to the screen, eyes wide, mouth dropped open.  
  
Seto turned back to the screen, expecting the area where his dragons stats to be blank. He was astonished to see the form filling itself out.  
  
DRAGON NAME: roge dagon/whit eys bu dagon  
BINDED: ??  
COLOR: im bu and whit.  
BOND: really good  
INFO: hi mokuba, hi hi prest!! the bewds say hi!!! lookie!! i made a dagon!!  
Both Seto and Mokuba sweatdropped at the horrible mispellings. Then Seto sighed. "Mokuba, do you have that card on you yet?" While his brother fished out the desired Duel Monsters card, he fixed the botched up form. Mokuba gave him the card when he finnally found it.  
  
DRAGON NAME: ROGUE DRAGON/WHITE EYES BLUE DRAGON  
COLOR: BLUEWHITE  
BOND:  
INFO: ALSO KNOWN AS ROGUE DRAGON, THE WHITE EYES BLUE DRAGON IS THE ONLY ONE OF HIS KIND. HE IS ETERNALLY LOYAL TO HIS MASTER, THE BROTHER OF THE ANCIENT HIGH PRIEST. ODDLY ENOUGH, HIS SIBLINGS ARE THE FIVE OTHER BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS.  
  
Seto blinked at the card, confused. "Five?" he mumbled. He then shrugged. Hitting CTRLS, he saved the file.  
  
Mokuba glomped his older brother once he was sure the file was safely saved. At the very edge of he sences, Mokuba could tell that RD was doing his very own rendition of 'The Happy Dance' at having his way. "RD says thanks too."  
  
Seto mock-glared at his little brother. "Lucky. I have to actually find my dragon."  
  
---  
  
Riot looked descreatly over to the dog-mage that sat so ingrossed in the numerous books around him. He watched as the mage shoved the one dusty volume away from himself and grabbed another, thicker tome.  
  
Riot dipped into the code of the game and got the stats on the frustrated mage.  
  
NAME: KHAKI  
CLASS: PUPPY  
MAGIC: YELLOW  
DRAGON-MAGE: YES  
BONDED: NO  
DAYS PLAYED: 45  
DRAGONS ASKED: 0  
ASKED: 14  
  
'Well, that's interesting,' Riot thought. 'To play that long and to still not have found the right dragon.' He was curious as to who this mage was trying to find. He was almost tempted to help him, but then thought against it. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. However...  
  
Riot got up from his place in the raucous bar and slipped a card for the high-class library onto the table the mage sat at. As he continued walking, he whispered, just loud enough for Khaki to hear. "That'll warrent you gaining glasses soon..."  
  
By the time Khaki sorted that out, Riot was gone. Picking up the card, he saw that the card was labed with his name on it. He grinned. This was going to help alot. Not many people had access to this library.  
  
Riot smirked, seeing the grin that lit the young mages face. He could afford to pass out such tokens of good.  
  
He was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
---  
  
Another chapter done! Its 12:13 in the morning right now...hopefully I won't get caught...I really like 'Dragon Wars'. I like Kinesics about the same as well too...I feel these are both gonna last awhile...heh...what do you think about Riot?  
  
-Glue


	3. Thrice Galking

Title: Dragon Wars  
Author: Glue Project  
Heh. (cleans glasses off and snickers.) You'll see...  
Now to the notes, since I can't give you my handy little notecard.  
  
Disclaimer: ...okay. (looks at heading of page.) ...it reads **Fanfiction.Net Story : Dragon Wars**...hmm... wonder what **Fan**fiction means...okay, so I **do** own Hitomi, Rogue Dragon, Loyal Dragon, the Plot, and the 'screen' names of all the characters. But that's different, ne?  
  
Notes:  
italics  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Dog--bond shared  
Cat--agility, defense  
Rabbit--healing  
Red-fire  
Blue-cold  
Yellow-energy  
Purple-psychic  
Green-gas  
  
---Last Time---  
  
Riot got up from his place in the raucous bar and slipped a card for the high-class library onto the table the mage sat at. As he continued walking, he whispered, just loud enough for Khaki to hear. "That'll warrant you gaining glasses soon..."  
  
By the time Khaki sorted that out, Riot was gone. Picking up the card, he saw that the card was labeled with his name on it. He grinned. This was going to help a lot. Not many people had access to this library.  
  
Riot smirked, seeing the grin that lit the young mages face. He could afford to pass out such tokens of good.  
  
He was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
---  


Jou grinned as he woke to the virtual world. It was quite refreshing. He had gotten to 'sleep' (aka the time between logging out and back in again) in a _real_ -cough- bed!  
  
Sable hadn't been kidding when he said that Cuidad del Gato was his home. That was because at least a little part of it was.  
  
Sable owned a _mansion_ and had offered Jou a room for as long as he stayed in the city. Taking into account that he rented out some of the other rooms for a considerable fare, that was a generous offer, one that Jou took him up on.  
  
The mansion also had a considerable library, one that Jou had been given a key too...and had already exhausted. He had already gone through the public library as well, and was about to head to the high-class library when Sable logged in.  
  
"Found anything?" the cat-mage asked.  
  
Jou shook his head. "I went through all the books in the library, _and_ the public library. I was about to go check out the high-class one when you--"  
  
"You can't get into the high-class one," Sable interrupted.  
  
Jou smirked and fished out his card. Sable's blue eyes grew large.  
  
"Those are rare...How'd you get it?"  
  
Jou grinned. "This guy just gave it to me."  
  
Sable just nodded. "See you later then..."  
  
Jou nodded with glee as he headed out the door.  
  
---  
  
Seto tread through the dusty virtual streets of the cat city, the place that had become his second home...well...thrid, right after KaibaCorp. He blamed coffee for the names of the three main cities. The dog city had been named Cuidad del Perro, and he completely forgot what he named the rabbit city.  
  
He hoped he hadn't named them something _completely_ odd in Spanish.  
  
He walked into a tavern, and stood at the bar. Motioning over to the bartender, and asked if he knew where he might obtain a high-class library pass.  
  
He walked out of the tavern with a pass and a purse much lighter.  
  
Heh. He wasn't going to let Khaki be one of the only ones with a pass.  
  
---  
  
Riot peeked from behind a book at the young mage who sat amidst a sea of books. He couldn't help but snicker at the youth's enthusiasm. He hadn't expected him to log back in so soon.  
  
He could see the slight glow of gold right in-between his eyes, signaling that Riot's prediction was about to come true. He was going to get glasses.  
  
The gold light flared, fanning out to become a set of oval shaped specs. The honey colored eyes behind them didn't even register their presence.  
  
Riot snickered.  
  
There was a second flare of light and Riot could only guess that the mage had finally been given a tail as well.  
  
Mages around the youth turned and looked at him oddly. He was too wrapped into the books around him to even notice the golden tail that swished about his boot-clad feet.  
  
Suddenly, a cat-mage walked in, carrying a bag of borrowed books over his shoulder. He looked about the room in search of someone. Riot faded into the shadows, just to watch.  
  
The cat-mage spotted the youth, and a smile lit his normally solemn face.  
  
Riot smiled. The High Priest needed a friend.  
  
"Oi, Khaki." The cat-mage spoke slightly above a whisper, respecting the other patrons of the place.  
  
Khaki, the youth, grinned, while still looking down at his books. After finishing the line, he stuffed the books into his own bag and abruptly stood up.  
  
The cat-mage had, in the mean time, moved next to Khaki.  
  
Glasses and a tail are enough to put anyone off balance when they don't expect them.  
  
Riot slid off into the Shadow Realm while laughing like mad.  
  
---  
  
== Heh. Picture the impending doom...  
  
-Glue 


	4. Surprises

Title: Dragon Wars  
Author: Glue Project  
Long time, no see, ne? I've been a little stressed out lately. Anyway, here's the long over-due fourth installment of DW. I'm going to pull a bit off of the first chapter dialogue a bit.  
Now to the notes, since I can't give you my handy little notecard. Seriously, I have a notecard to keep my story straight.  
  
Disclaimer: ...okay. (looks at heading of page.) ...it reads Story : Dragon Wars...hmm... wonder what **Fan**fiction means...okay, so I **do** own Hitomi, Rogue Dragon, Loyal Dragon, the Plot, and the 'screen' names of all the characters. But that's different, ne?  
  
Notes:  
_italics_  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Dog--bond shared  
Cat--agility, defense  
Rabbit--healing  
Red-fire  
Blue-cold  
Yellow-energy  
Purple-psychic  
Green-gas

FOUR

Seto hadn't expected Khaki to have earned both a tail and glasses in such a short amount of time.

Khaki wasn't well coordinated to begin with. With two new hindrances to his fragile balance, he didn't stand a chance.

For that matter, neither did Seto.

Before either knew what the hell had happened, Seto was attempting to slow Khaki down.

Unbidden in his mind, a single definition sprung forth. 'An object in motion will stay in motion unless acted upon by an outside net force.' Another sentence sprang up a second later as Khaki collided with the taller boy.

'An object at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon by an outside net force.'

Before they knew it, Khaki had a ticket for two to see the floor.

Seto gave a startled yelp as he landed on his tail wrong.

---

Jou jumped as he was rocketed out of the virtual work and back into his own body.

With a frown, he adjusted his headset and was once again immersed in the scenery of the high-class library.

_Now_ he was standing. The odd thing, however, was the fact that _his_ form was still sprawled out on the library floor.

All in all, a glitch in the system was allowing him to be in two places at once.

He grinned. This might become useful if he could manipulate it to his advantage.

Steadying his breath, he solidified the stray form into the other and quickly scampered off of Sable's lap.

"Sorry," he grinned cheekily. "Kinda got logged out."

Sable's wits, which usually seemed to be in great abundance, had evidentially taken a holiday. His mouth worked wordlessly while red started to stain his face.

Jou just smiled further as he held out a hand for the other to take to help him off of the floor.

---

It had taken Seto several hours to finally collect his wits. He was somewhat miffed about that.

It shouldn't have taken that long. However, since the cause for his scattered brain had been at his elbow for the entirety of that time, he didn't beat himself up too bad.

He had realized something when Khaki had crashed into him.

Khaki looked a lot like Jounouchi.

It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it had. He had specifically _designed_ the dog mages to all have a distinct look, and the yellow mages were a subdivision off of that. However...

The dragon-mages appearance also depended on what they looked like outside the game.

He shook his head. He was jumping to conclusions.

After all, who would thing the mutt capable of studying, let alone knowing what a 'score' was.

Did Seto really have fangirls?

Most importantly, was he as insulting as Khaki said he was?

He was going to have to change that.

Khaki had no reason to lie to him. He would believe Khaki.

---

Mokuba grinned as he patrolled his appointed streets. He could sense the dragon following him, and that gave him a bit of piece that he would usually only feel around his big brother.

_I thank you for that high praise._

Mokuba grinned. 'Anytime, Rogue.'

_Then you're serious?_

'Yes.'

Mokuba could sense how happy he had just made the dragon.

---

Jou toyed with the end of his sleeve as he approached Kaiba. He chewed on his lip nervously as he re-thought his plan.

'Ask Kaiba if I can be a moderator. Ask Kaiba to _please_ let me be a moderator once he tells me 'no'. Then commence _'begging'_ sequence. And finally wander off in defeat. Yeah. That sounds about right.'

He sighed. Yeah, this was really going to go well.

Well, now or never.

Jou took a deep breath. "Kaiba?"

The brunet whirled around, surprised to see the blond. However, he didn't show it, as usual, but he didn't mock the other either, that of which Jou picked up on imedentally.

He didn't comment on it though.

At the prolonged silence, the brunet arched an eyebrow. It was his way of saying, 'You have my attention, now spill.' It should be noted that he didn't often give his attention out like that.

Jou happened to be more perceptive than most people thought him to be.

"I heard that you needed moderators?" There was a definite questioning lilt to his voice, begging the other to give the information up easily. Jou shifted where he stood, face tilted down in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. He didn't want to have to revert to asking his rival for a job.

Kaiba just studied him for a moment, eyes narrowing with a critical look instead of malice for once. It was a few moments later that his gaze let up and with a sigh , said, "Have you even played the game?"

Jou took note that the brunet's voice sounded tired, strained. As if he was asking out of his better judgement, and if he could, he wouldn't even come close to considering it. Slowly, he nodded. "Avidly."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have a headpiece, or do you go to the arcade?"

Once again, a logical question. "I bought the headpiece bit about a week ago. The 'piece doesn't close." He gave a shadow of a grin before nervousness wiped it out again.

Kaiba gave a sullen nod. "That and you don't have to worry about who else has worn it." He let out another sigh. "Fine."

Jou blinked, not quite sure if he was comprehending correctly.

Kaiba, in the meantime, had opened his ever present laptop and had dailed into the

Dragon Wars server. Kaiba created a new profile and then looked up to Jou through his bangs. "Class?"

Great. Now he was going to get laughed at.

* * *

I hadn't actually planned on posting this now...but...meh, why not, ne?

Glue


	5. Moderator

Title: Dragon Wars  
Spoilers: None what so ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yuugiou, and never will. However, I _do_ own the character Hitomi, the idea for Dragon Wars (game and plot), and the laptop I'm typing at, slow thing that it is.

Hmm. This pretty much follows Seto this chapter. Oh well, ne? I still like it. At the end I finally replied to the long overdue reviews. And thanks to mandapandabug, the second chapter is as it should be.

And I bet no one expected an update this fast, ne?

Notes:  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Dog--bond shared  
Cat--agility, defense  
Rabbit--healing  
Red-fire  
Blue-cold  
Yellow-energy  
Purple-psychic  
Green-gas

FIVE

Seto arched an eyebrow at Jou's silence. 'That answers that question then.' Inwardly, he was smirking. How fitting. In a way, the pup had accepted that he _was_ a pup.

Then again, Seto was only going by Jou's silence. But why would he be silent if he had chosen a rabbit or cat? On thinking of it however, the whole 'Heart of the Cards' rants supported a mageclass that was based on the bond shared between the mage and dragon.

Which meant that Seto had basically created the dog class with Yuugi (and Jou, specifically) in mind.

Once again, he had to force that line of topic out of his head.

Fingers hovering above the keys with the _Dragon Wars_ server open, he could tell that Jou was starting to become more nervous. Silence was deafening, after all.

With an inward sigh, he skipped down to CLASS and typed in PUPPY. Jumping up a space to the NAME bit, he typed in Moderator- and turned to Jou.

"What is your moderator name going to be?"

Jou just blinked. He then quirked an eyebrow. "Why do I need a new name? Moderatorform and Mageform are different?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "Moderators can be mages, but mages can't all be moderators."

Jou nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But then why did you want to know my...er...mageclass?"

Seto smirked and thought back to the bout of clumsiness from Khaki. "Because I've seen what happens when people don't expect their tails to be the length they are and are thrown off balance by it."

Jou quirked an eyebrow, but didn't mention anything.

Seto set back in his chair and cracked his neck, yawning in the process. Grabbing a paper and pen out of his briefcase, he wrote a series of numbers down and handed the slip to Jou. The only thing he said in way of explanation was very simple.

"On the login screen, insert this as your server and erase your username."

Jou nodded, understanding.

"We can work out everything then, right?" After receiving a nod in reply.

Jou walked away.

After Jou's departure, Seto just sat there for a few minutes before getting back to work.

He had to completely make up a moderatorform from scratch in the course of three hours. He wasn't going to be happy until he had created the form smoothly, from the way he walked, talked, all down to the way the light sparkled from fur, hair and eyes.

And he knew _exactly_ what he wanted Jou's moderatorform to look like.

* * *

Jou looked over at the headpiece that sat innocently on his bed. If it weren't for the piece of paper in his hand, he would write his whole conversation with Sa-_Kaiba_ off as a dream. 

Well that, and the fact that when he had done as Kaiba had said, he had gotten a special message.

_'ERROR 404'  
__'You have entered into the wrong server number. Refer back to your vender for details.'  
__'That is, unless you are a moderator, in which I shall be with you shortly.'  
__'After my laptop decides it doesn't want to BSOD on me. Damn thing.'_

That message had made him outright laugh out loud. The CEO of KaibaCorp, the company in the lead with its technology, evidentially had a shitty computer.

What was even funnier was that Jou himself had _taught_ the CEO about the dreaded '_Blue Screen of Death_'. And _taught_ as in the sense of yelling at his monitor in middle of computer class not to go Blue Screen. Of course, by that time, he was talking to a _vivid blue screen_.

Kaiba had managed to get the computer back up and running in under five minutes, with which Jou had had ample time in which to inform the other the horrors of the blue screen.

And here he thought that the other never listened to anything he said.

* * *

Seto ran his hands through his virtual brown hair, thin hands trailing down the sides of his face, then rubbing the vivid purple underneath his eyes. 

He was tired, but _damn_ was he proud.

He had just finished constructing Jou's moderatorform after many inner debates on what he should do. The finished product was very satisfactory.

Blond-almost brown hair was threaded with green, slightly longer that what Jou wore his own hair as. When the eyes were open, they had a green iris, the very outer edges tinged with brown, creating an image not unlike a sunflower. That was very subtle however. No one would realize that the eyes weren't just a dull matte. The clothes rendered onto the form were black, as were all moderatorforms, his embroidered in green.

The ears that sat erect on the moderators head were angular and golden, light cast off them with a pale yellow sheen. The tail, however was the thing that was radically different from any others in the game thus far. While it was as fluffy as Mokuba's 'Malign' form, it held a life of its own. When the form was in 'awake' mode, the tail would gently swish back and fourth, much like a cat's. When startled or angry, the tail would bristle, as would the hair on the back of the form's neck. The ears fell into a similar routine. Even now, in the 'asleep' mode, they twitched every so often.

Before, it was a conscious effort to move the ears and tail. If things went well, he would implement the changes to the rest of the characters in the game.

However, Jou's form would _remain_ the best rendered.

Walking over to the form that seemed to hang limply as if someone held him up by the back of the collar, Seto inspected the form one more time, smoothing out rough pixels, making a few bits of embroidery more lavish in places it lacked. On a whim, he made the iris' slit slightly like a cat, though only on close inspection.

He quickly ran through all the expression that the form was capable, and froze the program at the 'SMILE' command. Getting closer and inspecting the look, he drew the skin above the nose up a bit for more natural look and created a subtle crease right under the eyes. He lengthened the canine teeth.

He let the program resume, and froze it once again, this time at the 'ANGER' command. He created wrinkles on the nose and made the form's eyes flare slightly green. The angular ears were already flattened back, the tail moving with a tense slowness, a deliberate taunt wave.

He continued the emotion program, letting it finish this time before starting it again, this time satisfied with the results.

Seto nodded before he stopped, realizing that something was missing.

He sprinkled a handful of freckles across the nose and placed a thin pair of glasses to frame the face.

And the moderatorform was done.

* * *

Tah-dah! Nothing much happened this chapter, but I think it helps a little bit. Maybe the plot will finally be introduced next chapter! Wow! Only _cough_ five chapters in! ; 

**Review Replies **(finally. These are in the order that they appear on the sheet. Organized by chapter. I bet people don't even remember what they typed from then... :sweatdrop:)

**Chapter One:  
**_Lady Geuna_ : They have no clue who's who. Guess that's kinda been figured out by no though, ne?  
_Esosa _: Okies.  
_mandapandabug _: ...it took me a minute to read that. ;D  
_marikandcloe_ : I don't know if I can write in RyouxBakura into this fic...but I might be able to try to give them a little time. No promises though...

**Chapter Two:  
**None

**Chapter Three:  
**_Jen-chan:_ I have, I have! I haven't started up the sixth chapter yet though.  
_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_ I'm trying to update soon. The muse for this just came back. It's the Kinesics one that's on holiday now.  
_Lil Nezumi_: Thank you. XD And yes, I'm going to continue this story. I like this one too much to abandon it.  
_mayu-kkg_ : Er...I'll try...

**Chapter Four:**  
_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_ : I guess the wait wasn't too much for that chapter to this, ne?  
_Lil Nezumi_ : My stories make people happy? Wow. Reviews make me happy... (grins)  
_Cross Hunt-s _: Sure, here, yes!  
_Ranma Higurashi_: Soon is here!  
_Jen-chan: _(is glomped) Winamp skin? Where?! (gets bopped upside the head by DW-muses who scream 'Write!') And sorry for the long wait inbetween the thrid and fourth chapters. This make up for it?  
_Silver Wing tamer_ : Suspense is over, ne? Now to see Jou's response to his moderatorform, ne?  
_mandapandabug_ : THANK YOU for telling me about the chapters being messed up. I fixed it now. And now I'm updating, which is continueing it really soon... (grins)  
_Icy Flame_ : (glomps back) Here's another chapter to dine on. I try to be realistic because I hate it went people put them _too _much OOC. Plus I don't want the story to seem thin enough that someone could just push it over. (shrug) Hehe. Tails.

More fun in the next chapter! And I _finally_ replied. XD

--Glue


	6. Moderatorform

Title: Dragon Wars   
Spoilers: None what so ever.   
Disclaimer: Don't own Yuugiou, and never will. However, I _do_ own the character Hitomi, the idea for Dragon Wars (game and plot), and the laptop I'm typing at, slow thing that it is.

I want to bring attention to the fact that Riot is a REBD. Otherwise...things might get confusing, fast.

Review replies at bottom. (I remembered just in time! ;3 )

Notes:   
'thoughts'   
"talking"   
Dog--bond shared   
Cat--agility, defense   
Rabbit--healing   
Red-fire   
Blue-cold   
Yellow-energy   
Purple-psychic   
Green-gas

SIX

Jou was lying on his bed when he started to hear the odd sounds that were emanating from some other part of his room. It sounded like static.

After sending a cursory glance around the room, his eyes widened in sudden realization and he fairly galloped to his desk that his virtual headpiece sat on.

Gingerly picking up the slim device, he carefully walked back over the recently vacated bed and lay down upon the quilted cover that Shizuka had sent him for his birthday. Being carefully not to lay in any way that might cause kinks in his neck to form, he slid the small piece of gray plastic over his eyes, the sides pressing against his temples with an almost annoying degree of feather-light pressure.

Calming his mind, and closing his eyes, he felt the data filter into his senses, asking questions that his subconscious answered without bothering him.

After about a half a minute of 'bonding time', Jou gave the 'piece a mental shake to wake it up and alert it that he wanted to do something different than what his subconscious was informing it.

Letting his mind drift for a bit until the 'piece could process his request, he spread out tiny vines of curiosity to find out what the 'piece was doing.

The 'piece, he concluded, was completely thrown for a loop. He could sense the string of codes that boiled down to rudimentary confusion.

Jou let out an inward snicker.

Even though Kaiba might not seem human, his machines and programs sure as hell did.

The whole 'piece's processing systems ground to a halt, frozen in something akin to either fear or awe. Jou could sense a pinging in the very back of the machine, the higher processor of the whole thing.

It was getting agitated.

Right before Jou's soul was uprooted from his body, he could clearly hear another voice. A voice that made the rest of the system spring to life again with renewed vigor.

"YOU DOLTS! MOVE IT!"

* * *

Riot was pissed, and that was putting it mildly. _Very_ mildly, in fact. He was of half a mind to go dragon and decimate the place. 

"Insufferable idiots," he murmured angrily under his breath. He stood before another, hands on narrow, black-clad hips. His left red eye had taken a liking to twitching. "Well?" he seethed.

The 'young man' that sat behind the desk Riot had stopped in front of just cocked one eyebrow at him, continuing to eat the apple he held in his hand. His bright blue eyes mocked Riot, pale skin sent into a sharper contrast by the dark cloth his tunic was made of. He sat back further in his chair as he chewed on a bite of apple, fair hair rendered a gray with how light his skin was. His arm was draped casually across his stomach, left arm raised to hold the fruit to his eye level. He swallowed the apple. He seriously regarded what was left before shrugging and dispensing of it with a simple flick of the wrist. He then turned his once again smiling eyes back on the other dragon.

Riot's eyes by now had narrowed, teeth sharpening in anger. Barely perceptible jets of smoke slid out of his nose, the nostrils themselves flaring. "Ballistic," he hissed. "Even if your _master _may treat _mine_ horribly, that same right does not extend to you."

Ballistic knitted his hands together, a tight-lipped smirk covering his lips. "Oh?" he drawled. "I say they _do_."

Riot snarled, starting to prepare to slide into his dragon form. He disregarded the fact that he would loose to a Blue Eyes.

* * *

Ichigo just rolled her eyes at the fellow dragon that was currently roaring his anger somewhere down the hallway. Turning her eyes to the dragon of like make beside her, she indicated the two warring dragons down the hallway with a simple lift of the chin. "Think we should keep them from destroying each other?" 

The other Blue Eyes just shrugged his shoulder and took a drink from his coffee. He set his mug down. "I think it's about time that Ballistic got put in his place. He's gotten cocky over the past three thousand years..."

Ichigo nodded before she took a drink from the others' mug. "True. What'd he do, anyway?"

"He muddled the system up so that it was harder to push the Mage into the virtual world."

Ichigo's eyes flared, a vein in her jaw twitching. She then turned and stormed off, throwing over her shoulder something to the equivalent of 'see what happens when he messes with _my_ master!'

He gave a small knowing smile as he watched her storm down the hallway. He gave a small snort into his coffee at the idea of the imperfect Blue Eyes (whose eyes were actually _pink_) and hot-tempered Red Eyes against the glory of the three High Priest's dragons.

Two fire dragons would do well against an ice one.

* * *

Jou blinked at suddenly being pitched forward before his natural sense of balance kicked in and caught himself. 

Bent over with one hand on his knee, the other occupied with rubbing his eye, he didn't see the form that floated next to him, nor did he see the brunet that leaned against the wall, watching him, comparing Jou's slim frame with that of the moderatorform.

After about a minute, Jou looked up, surprised to see _Kaiba _of all people standing there. Then again, this was his game...

Straightening, he slowly approached Kaiba, fully aware that he was completely on the others' homeground, and was unprepared for anything that Kaiba might throw at him.

Kaiba grinned, eyes suddenly flicked to the side. "Watch out," he murmured.

Jou didn't have time to ponder that before his was glomped by moderator-Mokuba and his over-enthusiastic dragon. Which currently looked a lot like a normal-Mokuba after being stuck in a freezer overnight.

After Jou let out an 'Umph!' as the air was squished out of his stomach, Kaiba shooed them out, in favor of a slightly more serious area in which to get the preliminaries straight in.

Giving a straightening tug to his trench coat, Kaiba drew attention to the moderatorform that was still floating, tail and ears sometimes twitching.

Watching Jou's face for any hint of what was going on behind those brown eyes besides being stunned, he didn't expect to see Jou hesitantly move out to touch the fabric covering the form, feeling the quality of the embroidery.

With a hesitance that he didn't show, he said,"I trust that it's satisfactory...?"

* * *

**Review Replies**

_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu_: I have a feeling the wait was longer this time.  I hope it was worth it...   
_CrossHunt-s_: I am _very_ rarely quick in typing.  (sweatdrop) Trying to juggle too many stories at once, both fanfictions and Nanowrimo.  I'm glad the detail came out good though.  Thanks.   
_Fluffy137_: Thanks, thanks, and I'll try. X3   
_Lil Nezumi_: I'm glad you're happy. (dances along to 'Overlap')   
_Jen-chan_: Yay!  ...but Winamp has been mean lately as well...but I still would like the skin...(puppy eyes)   
_mandapandabug_: Yeah, Seto likes Jou.  I haven't determined whether or not he actually realizes it yet.  Seto gave Jou freckles because he just thought it looked right, and the glasses bit are a bit of Khaki.  So...Jou's moderatorform _kind of_ looks like Jou, but then again, so does Khaki.  And your poem was cute. I wish I could put smileys in here...Err..what I meant by the '...it took me a minute to read that. ;D' was that I had to re-read it several time to understand it.  In a good way, mind you. (glomps) And thanks again for telling me about the chapters mess-up.   
_Silver Wing tamer_: I think Seto wonder's why he spent sso much time on Jou's moderatorform as well.  And sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for Jou's reaction (assuming 'stunned' isn't it) until next chapter. XD   
_Ranma Higurashi_: (salutes) Updated!   
_Nachzes-Black Rider_:  (grins) He is, he is...and updated it is.   
_ime back_: So you got this on the alert? (grins)  I try not to be cliché in my ideas.   
_Yit-Ha_: ER.  Okay. :D

Well, that's it for this chapter.  I didn't expect to take so long on the moderator bit.  Oh well.  I still really like this chapter.  ;

-Glue


	7. Fickle Frenzy

Title: Dragon Wars  
Spoilers: None what so ever.  
Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll sic' Lucky on you!

Well, I've finally finished this chapter. Not quite exactly happy with the results...but also am at the same time. I started this durning my spare time in Web Design (which I had a lot of.) I have a graduation party tommorow. (And can't get on the net at all.) Please leave a good gradution present of reviewing, ne? (And please excuse all spelling mistakes. If I open OpenOffice, my laptop may crash. x.0;; )

Review replies at bottom. (And written before the chapter was even written...easier that way. +grins+ NOw I just have to submit it once i've written it.)

I hope no one minds that I'm not going to Anzu/Teá bash in this story...sorry. Not this time...though I can enjoy it as well.

**Notes:  
**_italics_  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Dog - bond shared  
Cat - agility, defense  
Rabbit - healing  
Red - fire  
Blue - cold  
Yellow - energy  
Purple - psychic  
Green- gas

SEVEN

'Jape' slid silently around his desinated streets, leather coated feet smoothing over the cobblestones of the alleys. Jou ducked into a shadowed alcove, smirking a bit when he recognizedthe group of three characters that were talking together and walking serenely down the darkened street.

He let a smile curve his lips as he dug into the database, just like Kaiba had taught him, and found out that none of them were bonded with a dragon.

He slunk into the shadows, following the group, lips still curved.

'Eliey' was a female character,one of the very few that actually was female in real life as well.A pair of blue rabbit's ears lay so that one went to either side of her head and nessled within her brown and slightly blue hair. Instead of the normal tail that a rabbit-class would typically have, her feet had been changed to look more like a kangaroos. Though she still walked upright, it made her far taller than those around her, and she could run best while hunched over slightly.

The other two characters that converesed with her looked mostly the same: Both were of cat-class, though one was a royal purple and the other was a dark crimson, complementing each other. He was surprised to find out that their names were not something predicatable such as 'Hikari' and 'Yami' but were instead 'Burne' and 'Mindley'.

He rolled his eyes. Adding an 'e' into a word did not make it very original.

His ears twitched as he heard the rush of air aproaching, the sound of leather-coated wings on the air. His left hand stayed to the coiled whip at his hip, the black braiding slick to his black fingerless mesh gloves. He clung to the shadows, dragging them out onto the street with him as he watched the sickly-thin green dragon slid through the air like an arrow.

The thing looked much like a european Wyvern, though much too thin. The mage astride its back wore the color of undersunned grass, and Jou's nose flared in anger at seeing the grass green embordery of moderatorform on the mage.

The dragon let out its battlecry just as Jou shed the shadows. He saw the surprise in the dragons eyes before it spread its wings and reared back, nearly upsetting its mage in the process. It dropped to the ground and drew its limbs in, though its wings were still raised. It looked at him with a pitiful look from its place on the cobblestones.

The mage on its back kicked and screamed for it to take flight again but it wouldn't. It quite calmly hit its mage on the head with its tail.

Jou watched all this with a fake calm on his face. He could hear the three characters that he had been shadowing before clamor for his attention. He reached his hand into his coat pocket and drew out an orb and then squeezed it to activate. He let it fly and it did, speeding directly into the moderator mage.

The mage let out a cry of denile as he disapeared.

Jou finnaly turned around to the three. Calmly, with his hands in his pockets, he said, "To attack unbound mages is a grave offence."

He pulled the shadows back to himself in order to seemingly disapear again.

---

Riot watched calmly atop a roof nearby as Jape dissapeared, leaving Mindley, Burne, Frenzy, and Eliey behind. He had to admit, the moderator had style. He himself was impressed at the was the modera--

His eyes snapped back to the street at seeing Mindley approach the still-crouching Frenzy. The dragon hissed at the mage, then reared and became invisible for the short trip to where Riot was.

Frenzy's human form was still a little stiff, and he rolled his arms, shoulders, neck, and back before he could bow to the Dragon of the Shadows that he stood before. His form was still thin, but not to the disgusting degree that it had been in his dragon form. His skin still carried a gren tinge, and his short-cropped hair was green, but his eyes were a calm blue.

"Lord, I--"

Riot rolled his eyes as he bopped Frenzy on the head.

This was going to be a long night.

---

Blitz let out a mournful sound, knowing that no one was there to hear his cry. His hindclaws were bound, as where his wings, both shackled firmly to the frozen ground. His foreclaws had been bound to his body in a most uncomfortable fashion, the nails of each digging into his soft underbelly with even the slightest move that he made. Wind and snow and sleet poured down on him from above. A circular hole had been cut into the side of the mountain, only about two meters wide in diameter.

A girl looked on with saddness at seeing him like that.

_"You shall soon be free."_

---

Review Replies

**Nachzes-Black Rider**: Yeah, QuickEdit in the bios is a pain in the ass. It seems like they keep changing the rules. Ger.. And thanks.  
**CaptainInuyasha777**: (strolling thru the numerous review you left and loving every one...) I _will_ eventually clear everthing up..but what is it that has you so confused? Maybe I can answer if you tell me.  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: I sure do hope it was worth the wait...I haven't even written the chapter yet...(sweatdrop) Thanx though! (glomps)  
**ALdrea**: Thank you! (glomp) I really appreicate the tips (I've been trying at least to follow with the reviews, but the chapter lenths all depend on the muses, fickle things that they are.) (chomps on cookie)  
**QueenNarca**: Why thank you!  
**Ranma Higurashi**: And here it finally is! (grins)  
**Jen-chan**: Did I ever thank you for the skin of kawaii-Seto-kun? If I didn't...THANK YOU! I love the dragons portion of the game the most. The details I can kinda make up as I go along... (grins)  
**mandapandabug**: I know I can be _very_ confusing as well sometimes. (grins) And thank you about the coment about my vocabulary. I don't often realize that I have a large vocab...until people start using me for a meaning-dictionary. (My step-sis has done this a time or two.) I thnk you're the second person thats told me this. The first was a teacher that comes skating at the same place my family does. Khaki...well, you know those pants that are a light tan/brown color? _Those_ are khaki pants. (So khaki is tan(Tan and blonde are somewhat the same, correct?). Sable is brown.) See? Actully in English for once...my family would be proud...I don't understand what you mean by the last of your review, but I think that's my fault...(glomp)  
**Queen of the Paperclips**: Oy. Took me long enough to update, ne? (sighs and trugdes off to continue writing the chapter...)  
**Lil-Riter**: I wish the game was real too...mostly for the 'glomping the bishie' time part of the game. (grins) Thanks for putting it on your fav list! (glomps)  
**Rini**: Thanks. I love Riot too. Sorry that it took so long to get out...  
**Seto Kaiba's My Babe**: Sorry that this took so long to get out...  
**HellsEternalFlame**: (grins) Thats why I named her Ichigo and gave her pink eyes. She's also a fire dragon instead of an ice one. (grins) Thanks for the review!  
**Tayko**: I knew how to continue this all along, but the muses were busy elsewhere and wouldn't stop for this story. (slight grin) Heh. Author alert,eh? Thats cool. (glomp)  
**Kokoro Kawari**: I don't know how many chapters I can squiggle out fast...but here's this one for now, 'kay? (big, squee-zee glomp) (and what does you sn name mean? I'm curious...hey...that's what Krad calls Dark in the 8th book of DNAngel...i think)  
**Chocolate Coated Popcorn**:No, you're not stupid. I know I can be a confusing author (though I try not to be.) And I've finally updated it! (grins)

Well...here we go again...

-Glue


End file.
